Finding the Right Mate
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: Kibax Fem Naru story. AU - werewolves. Kiba has always been alone, but being the lone wolf isn't always fun. When mating season starts will he be able to find a mate or will he be the lone werewolf that he believes himself to always be. Find out... XD


My day has been horrible!! Not only did I burn myself at lunch, hit myself somehow with my badminton racket, and accidentally spill water on myself, my English book, and my art project; But my friend for 17 years' older sister ran over my foot with her car! I have officially had a bad and unlucky day DX !!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Naruto; that so would make any bad day better. But seeing as how I don't my day will stay bad. T^T

**Finding the Right Mate**

It was a beautiful spring day in Konoha, the sun was shining and life was fair and grand. It was mating season for the werewolves of Konoha and most of them had already found their soul mates, but there are always a couple who haven't found the chosen one that they'd spend the rest of their lives with.

That brings us to Kiba a lone wolf that was tired of being just that, a lone wolf. He wanted a companion he could spend every moment with. The large wolf had always been search but had never found the right girl to mate. On this day Kiba decided to walk around the woods, for he could not stand being around in the town where he constantly heard other peoples' declarations of love or they're love making.

Kiba in his wolf form, which was a large dark brown wolf about the size of a pony, prowled through the forest. He growled at the thought that everyone is able to find love but why not him. Calming down the dark wolf took a deep breath; it was then that he noticed an enticing smell.

The wolf's nose stuck straight up into the air as he took a larger whiff of the alluring scent. Soon Kiba found himself running to the direction in which the lovely aroma was coming from, the smell was increasing and making his nether regions start to become uncomfortable. He broke through a set of trees into a large field with a crystal lake.

There sitting by the lake though, was a butter yellow colored female wolf a little smaller then himself. Kiba felt his large shaft harden immediately and fall from its sheath. As well as start panting while watching the female with a lust filled gaze.

The yellow wolf stiffened when she smelt the male behind her, before she slowly turned around. It was then she saw Kiba now standing in the middle of the clearing. She could easily see he was aroused, with a husky chuckle she stood up and made her way over to the male, before she transformed back into her human form.

A teenage girl now stood in the yellow wolf's place and just from the sight of her made more heat pool into Kiba's abdomen. The girl had golden hair that cascaded down to her lower back as well as shining pools of endless waters for eyes. Her thin, but curved in the right places body, was evenly tanned while the sun shined down on it. The blonde was dressed in a simple sleeveless cerulean dress that hugged her frame nicely. It was low cut around the neck giving Kiba more then enough view of her D-cup breast, and it just reached to her mid thigh. She was one sexy goddess!

Kiba followed the girl and transformed back into his own human form. The she-wolf looked him over; he had a muscular chest that was wrapped around by a tight black T-shirt. The brunette wore hip hugging jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. A quite large bulge could be seen protruding from his pants causing the girl to giggle and Kiba to blush a light bit.

"Hello my name is Namikaze Naruko. What's your name?" declared the blond with a sweet smile.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. Why are you out here all alone?" asked Kiba as he walked closer to Naruko only to now stand in front of her.

"Oh… Well… No one wants me… So I decided to stay in the forest to get away from it all," Naruko said nervously.

"I don't see why someone would not want you, you're Hot!!" announced Kiba with a large grin.

Naruko's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kiba now stood chest to chest with her as his arms snuck their way around her small waist pulling her closer to him. She blushed madly at the contact, but found it rather enjoyable.

"Really, Really."

Naruko smiled brightly up at the Inuzuka before wrapping her own arms around his neck giving him a large hug. The two stayed like that for a minute, then they pulled away only to have their lips meet passionately.

The kiss continued on for a few minutes until Kiba laid Naruko onto the ground and nestled his way in between her legs causing her dress to ride up. Now her dress just barely covered her womanhood from his sight, but for now he made his way back to her mouth. The brunette's tongue was quickly accepted for entrance into her cavern where their tongues playfully battled.

Swiftly Kiba pulled away and made his way to her neck. He slowly started sucking, nibbling, and kissing along her neck as she moaned and moved her head to the side giving him more access. While she was distracted by his ministrations on her neck the brunette grabbed a handful of her breasts in his left hand as his right rubbed her thigh. Naruko moaned louder once he started squeezing her chest.

Kiba pulled away from her neck to look down at her. The blonde's chest was moving erratically as she panted, her legs wrapped around his hips while her arms made their way around his neck pulling him down to her level.

"No more teasing," Naruko whispered harshly looking directly into his eyes. "I want you right now. I want that giant cock of yours shoved into my pussy as it sucks you in deeper and deeper."

Kiba groaned before swiftly ripping both their clothing off, leaving them in their birthday suits. Kiba mounted Naruko once again and thrust deeply into her, causing her to scream in pleasure and pain. The Inuzuka thrust his foot long member into her faster and faster into her setting an uneven pace.

The Namikaze moaned even louder then before as Kiba went deeper and deeper into her core. A shriek of absolute pleasure left her lips as he hit a nerve inside of her. Naruko's womanhood tightened around Kiba's shaft as the time passed getting closer toward their releases.

As the two climaxed, Naruko cumming of all her worth while milking Kiba of his white nectar, the Inuzuka bit down onto her neck leaving the mark that she was his mate then she followed and did the same. Kiba lazily pulled out of her just before they switch back into wolves. They cuddled together as the two slept through their exhaustion from their prior activities.

The next morning when Kiba woke up he noticed that Naruko smelt a little differently than she had the previous day. Nuzzling into her neck he took a big whiff of her before a large grin spread across his wolf face. She was impregnated with his pups. The brunette licked his mate's cheek before falling back asleep.

Months later Naruko had four pups, all of them being boys. The eldest was named Takashi and he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Next was Kyo, who looked just like his older brother. Then came Matsuda followed by Hiro, both had darkish blond hair and brown eyes. Kiba couldn't be happier, now he had a family to call his own.


End file.
